1. Field
Example embodiments relate to color mirror substrates. More particularly, example embodiments relate to color mirror substrates having a plurality of mirror patterns, methods of manufacturing the same and color mirror display devices including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent research efforts have focused on a display device, e.g., an organic light emitting display (OLED) device or a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, having a mirror or reflective property together with an image display property.
In particular, research efforts have focused on display devices having a color mirror property. However, such display devices have been found to exhibit certain drawbacks, such as failure to display desired colors and reductions in display quality due to an implementation of the color mirror property.